wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlocks
If the energies of a world can be used for destruction, then the energies of the underworld could destroy Azeroth—the world of Warcraft. Its this destructive power that the Warlocks 'use in their incantations and rituals. As the most powerful of the sects, these dark brethren of Hades go where none others dare in search of ultimate power. Their Towers hold the keys to unleashing the very essence of evil upon those they see as a threat to their devious plans. Spells that channel the fire and brimstone of hell through their bodies, or can summon forth great creatures - even daemons - are theirs to use.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Warlock The study of summoning - both creatures and objects - is known as ConjurationThe Schools of Arcane Magic - Conjuration and its students are known as Conjurers. Seers of mysteries, holders of secrets and dwellers in dream. These practitioners of the Arcane Arts have learned through researching ancient tomes how to bend the forces of nature to do their will. They can make the energies of nature strike down opponents, summon forth great creatures or command the elements. In the physical universe, the elements of fire, air, earth, and water serve as the basic building blocks of all matter.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 17 on iBooks And out there in the void was another element, one that seemed to bind the worlds together, one composed of unspeakable energy.Paragons pg. 507 on iBooks Life, the last element, is an elementTwilight of the Aspects pg. 159 on iBooks that is the opposite of death. Former mortals who have died and become trapped between life and death are known as the undead. And within the Twisting Nether, the astral plane between worlds, Gul'dan, the first warlock, discovered that the spirits of the dead do linger on, floating upon the astral winds between worlds.Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual - The Rise of the Shadow Council The spirits that exist in the Twisting Nether would be twisted and an ancient language had a single word for "twisted souls". These were the things that were held in check by the warlock's will, but barely. Twisted Souls. ''Dae'mons. Demons.Rise of the Horde pg. 349-350 on iBooks Background "practitioners of unspeakable magic, macabre manipulators of life and death: necromancers"Paragons pg. 545 on iBooks Creation of Worlds Before life even began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... and Void. In the form of a boundless prismatic sea, the Light swelled across all existence. The ocean of Light was dynamic and ever shifting. Yet as it expanded, some of its energies faded and dimmed, leaving behind pockets of cold nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. This power was the Void, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself. The Void quickly grew and spread its influence, moving against the waves of Light. The mounting tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of catastrophic explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 30-31 on iBooks The energies released by the clash of Light and Void raged across the nascent cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds without number. The cataclysmic birth of the cosmos also flung shards of Light throughout reality and these shards suffused the matter of myriad worlds with the spark of life, giving rise to creatures of terrible diversity.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 31 on iBooks Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are godlike beings. Their spirits—known as world-souls—formed within a deep within the fiery core of a small number of worlds and for ages, these nascent titans slumbered, their energies suffusing the celestial bodies they inhabited.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 32 on iBooks However, all titans were uniquely susceptible to fel magic. Willingly or otherwise, all creatures who use the power of fel magic slowly take on the appearance of demons.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Dungeons, Raids, Scenarios > The Burning Crusade > The Blood Furnace > The Maker Rise of Twisted Souls "'Earth, fire, air, water - what hope do dey have when dey stand against da demonic fel magic?" - Uzak'zimWoW TCG Card: Uzak'zim Demons had been formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether, an astral dimension that unstable energies coalesced into. The demons embraced their furious passions and reveled in pushing the boundaries of their power, heedless of the consequences. Many of these abberations indulged in the highly volatile energy that pervaded the Nether. Some learned to wield the all-consuming powers of fel magic. Before long, these demons clawed their way into the physical universe, terrorizing mortal civilizations and bringing ruin world after world.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 39 on iBooks No discussion of demons can be complete without mentioning Sargeras, the dark titan and a true monarch of the underworld. Over the course of millennia, he twisted many creatures into demons so that they would join his Burning Legion and work toward his goal: the destruction of the universe, which he believed to be fundamentally flawed. Fulfilling his grim design, the Legion has ravaged innumerable worlds. However, Sargeras was not the sole creator of demons, and there are demons that have no affiliation with the Legion.The Warcraft Encyclopedia/Demons While many warlocks willingly follow the Burning Legion, there are those who work against it, using their magic to fight against evil. Warlocks have proven themselves to be powerful allies—as well as powerful foes.Ultimate Visual Guide The Burning Crusaders For all of Sargeras's vast power and intellect, he could not direct his entire army at once. Demons were vicious and bloodthirsty, but most lacked strategic thinking. Sargeras wanted cunning and tactically minded commanders to join his side, and he had seen a place from which to harvest such servants: a world called Argus. Argus was home to the highly advanced eredarWorld of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 101 on iBooks and one of their greatest leaders, Thal'kiel, had unprecedented skill with summoning and binding magics. Driven by ambition, he reached into the Void and was answered with knowledge of dark creatures unlike any the eredar had seen before. However, Thal’kiel’s apprentice, Archimonde, discovered his master’s dark pact and revealed it to Thal'kiel's fellow rulers, who banded together to strike Thal'kiel down. After his defeat, they had his skull gilded and placed on display as a warning.World of Warcraft > Legion: Warlock Artifact Reveal File:Archimonde the Defiler.jpg|Archimonde the Defiler: "Tremble, mortals, and despair! Doom has come to this world!" File:Eredar Deathbringer.jpg|Eredar Deathbringer: The eredar were once a peaceful race before succumbing to the dark promises and "gifts" of Sargeras. File:Kil'jaeden the Deciever.jpg|Kil'jaeden the Deceiver: "Chaos! Destruction! Oblivion!" The eredar hungered for knowledge above all else. By attaining it, they believed they could shape the universe into a better and more benevolent place. Believing that this gifted race would be crucial in his quest to undo all of creation, Sargeras contacted the eredar’s leaders – Kil’jaeden, Archimonde, and Velen, offering them knowledge and power in exchange for their loyalty. Only Velen abstained, for he had seen a vision. In it, his people were transformed into demons; members of Sargeras’ Burning Legion, a growing army of unspeakable evil. Velen gathered like-minded eredar and escaped Argus. These renegades would eventually call themselves the draenei, or “exiled ones.”World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Races > Draenei Sargeras bent the other eredar to his unholy will. Fanatical fel whisperings surged through the minds of the world's inhabitants, drowning out their ability to reason. Sargeras also infused the eredar with fel energies, twisting their forms to resemble hideous demons. Sargeras found quick use for his new fel-corrupted converts.World of Warcraft: Chronicle Volume 1 pg. 103-104 on iBooks Born of the eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons. Under Archimonde, the warlocks serve as the Legion's tacticians and strategists.Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - Warlock The Shadow Pact "The demons capering at the heels of the warlocks can destroy and torment, but they cannot heal or feed the starving." - DurotanRise of the Horde pg. 369 on iBooks Kil’jaeden, infuriated by the draenei’s flight from Argus and their refusal of Sargeras’ offer, led the Legion’s armies in pursuit of his former people throughout the cosmos. But the draenei eluded their hunters, discovering sanctuary on a remote world that they would name Draenor, the homeworld of the orcs. However, Kil'jaeden eventually found Draenor and enthralled the orc shaman, Ner'zhul. Using the cunning shaman as his conduit, the demon spread battle lust and savagery throughout the orc clans. Before long, the spiritual race was transformed into a bloodthirsty people. Kil'jaeden then urged Ner'zhul and his people to take the last step: to give themselves over entirely to the pursuit of death and war. Yet the old shaman, sensing that his people would be enslaved to hatred forever, somehow resisted the demon's command.Kil'jaeden and the Shadow Pact File:Gul'dan.jpg|Gul'dan: "I am darkness incarnate. I will not be denied!" File:Forang Deathrattle.jpg|Forang Deathrattle: The ruined world of Draenor serves as a caution to those who would follow in Gul'dan's footsteps. File:Orc Necrolyte.jpg|Orc Necrolyte: "Gul'dan's weakness was in his ego, not his area of study." Frustrated by Ner'zhul's resistance, Kil'jaeden searched for another orc who would deliver his people into the Legion's hands. The clever demonlord finally found the willing disciple he sought - Ner'zhul's ambitious apprentice, Gul'dan. Gul’dan’s hunger for power only grew when he encountered the demon lord, Kil’jaeden. Gul’dan was promised unfathomable power in the form of mastery over fel magic—the ways of the warlock—if he would only swear fealty to the demon lord and usurp his mentor. However, Gul’dan would pay a terrible price for such power. His actions would damn the orcs, binding them to the will of the Burning Legion. Gul’dan accepted Kil’jaeden’s terms without hesitation.Hearthstone > News > Gul'dan, The Warlock Kil'jaeden taught the orcs the secrets of warlock magics, but they could never master the powers of entropy and destruction as well as the wicked Eredar. And seeking to tighten his hold over the orcs, Kil'jaeden helped Gul'dan found the Shadow Council, a secretive sect that manipulated the clans and spread the use of warlock magics throughout Draenor. As more and more orcs began to wield warlock magics, the gentle fields and streams of Draenor began to blacken and fade. Over time, the vast prairies the orcs had called home for generations withered away, leaving only red barren soil. The demon energies were slowly killing the world and with the orcs at their disposal, the Burning Legion planned to invade Azeroth. To this end, a corrupted human archmage known as Medivh conspired with the orc warlock Gul’dan to build the Dark Portal, a massive structure that would allow the orcs passage to Azeroth.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Races > Orc Dark Arts "The demon's spellcasters allowed no limits to their imagination. They worked to create whatever their abilities allowed, the better to gain their ultimate goal. While the goal itself was not to be admired, the efforts of the warlocks surely were."The Demon Soul pg. 283 on iBooks File:Nether Balance.jpg|Nether Balance: "Take what joo need and get rid of da rest." - Voidbringer Jindal'an File:Fire and Brimstone.jpg|Fire and Brimstone: "Look to the sky ... can you see it? Your salvation has arrived." - Tyrus Blackhorn File:Shadows of Death.jpg|Shadows of Death: "Rhuunom will only be gone for a moment. Can you say the same for yourself?" - Felbender Lara Warlocks are the most volatile and insatiable of spellcasters. Though they often pledge themselves to the service of noble causes and are not innately evil, their desire to understand darker magics and exercise unwavering command over demonic forces breeds mistrust among even their closest allies. Warlocks peer into the Void without hesitation, leveraging the chaos they glimpse within to devastating ends in battle—their greatest abilities are fueled by the souls they’ve harvested from their victims. They exploit powerful Shadow magic to manipulate and degrade the minds and bodies of their enemies. They employ Fire magic, dropping hellish rain from the sky, to immolate the opposition. They summon and command indomitable demons from the Twisting Nether to do their bidding, or even to be sacrificed as the Warlock sees fit, empowering and protecting the dark caster from harm.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock File:Drom'kor, Timewalker Necrolyte.jpg|Drom'kor, Timewalker Necrolyte: "I could use the timeways to cheat death, but why bother when there are more elegant ways?" File:Kena Shadowbrand.jpg|Kena Shadowbrand: Warlocks have the ability to convert their own life force into rewards - both material and evanescent. File:Zenith Shadowforce.jpg|Zenith Shadowforce: "I have drunk the life energies of my bitterest enemy, and they were sweet beyond the telling." In the face of demonic power (or warlock magics), most heroes see death. Warlocks see only opportunity. Dominance is their aim, and they have found a path to it in the dark arts, the arts of necromancy. According to the liar known as Justin Parker, warlocks aren't necromancers even though they have necromantic abilities. It seems that Justin Parker doesn't understand that warlocks can't practice necromancy without being necromancers and that these voracious spellcasters summon demonic minions to fight beside them. At first, they command only the service of imps, but as a warlock’s knowledge grows, seductive succubi, loyal voidwalkers, and horrific felhunters join the dark sorcerer’s ranks to wreak havoc on anyone who stands in their master’s way.World of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Warlock Demonic Theology "...a demon. A thing out of myth. It could't be real..."Arthas: Rise of the Lich King pg. 253 on iBooks File:Demonic Soulstone.jpg|Demonic Soulstone: "You're done when I say you're done." - Victor Baltus File:Lesson of the Nether.jpg|Lesson of the Nether: "You can't hide from me!" - Plague Fleshbane File:Soulbond.jpg|Soulbond: "You'll do as I say, even if it means the death of you." Demonology is a branch of study relating to a demon (or demons). By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings. Presumably, in order for a demonologist in the Great Dark Beyond to summon a demon (or demons) from the Twisting Nether and harness its (or their) power, a connection must exist between the Great Dark and the Twisting Nether. It is stated that warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies and that those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock However, during Chris Metzen's asinine crusade to trick people into believing that demonologists don't harness their power from a necromantic place (a place with necromantic powers) or that warlocks aren't necromancers, Metzen retconned the souls of mortals existing in the Twisting Nether to existing in the Shadowlands. Now that the souls of mortals don't have any connection to the Twisting Nether, warlocks cannot use the souls of mortals to tap into the Twisting Nether. As such, it seems like demonologists in the Great Dark harvest demonic souls. If demonologists harvest demonic souls, why would they need to use demonic souls to tap into the Void and pull demons from the Twisting Nether if they can just bind the demonic souls they harvest to their will and/or attach them to a corpse? File:Curse of Doom TCG.jpg| File:Eye of Kilrogg.jpg File:Rulrin.jpg| Because demons are from a non-physical place, they would be non-physical (or spiritual) entities that warlocks can give physical shells to. Despite knowing that demons can't be physical entities, the liar known as Matt Burn states that he thinks there are physical things in the Twisting Nether.Matt Burns on Twitter Truth be told, Matt Burns can't honestly believe that because the physical is separate from non-physical. If the physical can exist in the non-physical, the physical is not separate from the non-physical and so Matt would be a liar for claiming that the Twisting Nether is separate from the physical universe. It's either Matt Burns is a liar or demons—what warlocks bind to their will—are non-physical entities. File:Demonic Knowledge.jpg|Demonic Knowledge: "Everything has a cost. Everything." - Plague Fleshbane File:Soul Trap.jpg|Soul Trap: Fel magic has a profound effect on the soul - both the victim's and the warlock's. File:Unholy Power.jpg|Unholy Power: "It is a tricky task to give a minion your power without relinquishing your soul in the process." - Pidge Filthfinder Demonic power (or warlock magics) would be an astral (or necromantic) power that exists in - and could be derived from - the Twisting Nether because demons are from the Twisting Nether. Unsurprisingly, when he was asked if perhaps warlocks were harnessing their power from the Twisting Nether, the liar known as Sean Copeland lied, stating, “No, that’d be magi, IIRC. They gain power by the destruction of another source (recall the undead warlock in original cinematic)".The archive of lore tweets from Loreology Additionally, the moron claims that demons aren't the source of the demonic fel magic,MMO-Champion >> Forum >> World of Warcraft >> Lore >> Thinking with Fel Magic something they contain. So not only is this liar claiming that warlocks don't harness demonic power (or demonic knowledge) from the place where demons are from, he is also claiming that demons aren't the source of the warlocks' demonic power (or demonic knowledge). As such, warlocks seem to be non-existent in regards to World of Warcraft lore, at least to Sean Copeland. Destroying Structures "Destroy it? Pitiful fool. This realm holds more power than I've ever dreamed of...and it will be mine...for I know the truth. In the end, everything will burn." - Gul'danYoutube: Heroes of the Storm — Gul'dan Trailer File:Jeremiah Karvok.jpg|Jeremiah Karvok: "My methods can be quite disturbing, but I challenge you to question my results." File:Mazar.jpg|Mazar: "Many authorities on fel magic have thoroughly calculated that it will ultimately consume all who attempt to master it. Until that day arrives, though - wohoo!" File:Pagatha Soulbinder.jpg|Pagatha Soulbinder: "Do you have the courage to seize what you desire? Are you willing to do whatever you must to achieve your goals?" Destruction is the process of destroying structures, breaking them down into the parts that they're constructed of. If warlocks get their power from destruction and entropy, they would get their power from the destruction and entropy of demons because their power is demonic. Demons can be destroyed, which means they're constructs because, as stated before, destruction is the process of destroying structures, breaking them down into the parts that they're constructed of. Jeremy Feasel claims that a construct (something created that can be destroyed and reconstructed) was never alive,Jeremy Feasel on Twitter yet the liar claims that the wow team made warlocks about living demonsJeremy Feasel on Twitter and that no one is telling lies,Jeremy Feasel on Twitter which is clearly a lie. Demons would be non-living entities even '''if' they have souls because they're constructs, which undead can be considered to be, and so the study of demonic power would be necromancy (the study of magic involving the dead)The Schools of Arcane Magic - Necromancy if demons are constructs with spirits. Warlock magics can be described as demonicWarcraft III: Reign of Chaos Game Manual - The Shaman, Ner'zhul: Origin of the Lich King and warlock energy spreads like radiation.Micky Neilson on Twitter As such, warlock energy would seep into - and exist inside - warlocks. As warlocks would be at least a source of demonic power (or warlock magics), warlocks would be connected to demons and, by extension, the Twisting Nether. Warlocks would be able to use this bond to pull demons from the Twisting Nether and manipulate them. They would also be able to access the demonic power inside them by destroying their own structures. File:Fel Blaze.jpg|Fel Blaze: "These unholy alliances are not without their rewards." - Victor Baltus File:Hellfire TCG.jpg|Hellfire: "Let the fire sear my flesh, so long as it burns my enemies as well." File:Shadow and Flame TCG.jpg|Shadow and Flame: "Diversify." - Harnessing Shadows by Lady Sevine In battle, warlocks who command the power of destruction favor incantations of pure chaos and aggression. It is stated that in this regard, they’d find a stronger kinship with fire mages than warlocks of other disciplines—if not for their propensity to make use of magic deemed detestable by all mage orders. It is stated that the destruction warlock is well-versed in discharging a dizzying array of shadow, fel, fire, and chaos magics upon opponents that rattle souls and conflagrate bodies. They require little motivation for the havoc they wreak, happy to revel in the destruction they cause—thrilled at any opportunity to watch the world erupt in discord around them.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock Discipline, Pain, and Suffering File:Dark Justice.jpg|Dark Justice: "It is a price I am willing to pay." - Forang Deathrattle File:Undead Warlock using Life Tap.jpg|Life Tap: When the dark arts call for flesh, you can only trust your own. File:Soul Inversion.jpg|Soul Inversion: "There's always a cost for power - you just have to decide whether or not you can afford it." - Forang Deathrattle Indulging in fel energies that wither away their own life force over time, affliction warlocks are the masters of shadow magic.World of Warcraft > Legion: Warlock Artifact Reveal Shadow magic can be described as priestlyWorld of Warcraft > Game Guide > Classes > Priest and perhaps warlocks who worship demons can be considered demonic priests,Matt Burns on Twitter but it seems those priests would be necrolytes. Necrolytes are binders of souls who command black powers.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Necrolyte A necrolyte can presumably partake in a ritual that invokes the recipient with a mystic armor of invulnerability. This armor is constructed with the souls of the damned and to act as a magnet to bind these lost souls to themselves, they must sacrifice a portion of their soul.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual - Unholy Armor This unholy armor of the necrolytes seems to be a variation of the death knight's unholy armor, an ancient Necromantic spell that transforms a portion of the recipient's life forceWarcraft II: Tides of Darkness manual - Unholy Armor and seems to be a variation of Life Tap, which transforms a portion of the warlock's own life force into fel power.Ben Brode on Twitter Unlike shadow priests—deadliest when pushed to the brink of insanity—affliction warlocks delight in using fel forces to cause intense pain and suffering in others. They revel in corrupting minds and agonizing souls, leaving enemies in a state of torment that would see them undone in due time. Even the most battle-hardened warriors can be deceived, landing blow after blow against the warlock, only to succumb to their suffering as their very vitality is siphoned away by the dark spellcaster.World of Warcraft > Legion Class Preview Series: Warlock The RPG Conjurers sometimes become warlocks, highly specialized spellcasters who traffick with demonic entities. Upon becoming a warlock, the conjurer increases its devotion to the conjuration school, yet must forsake study in two other schools. Demonology is the study and practice of using and amplifying demonic powers and the ability to summon items or Demons, mostly using Soul Shards. The craft of conjuration is the primary focus of the warlock, and in taking on the mantle of a demonologist the warlock sacrifices knowledge in other areas of arcane practice. Eredar Warlock Eredar were supreme sorcerers at the dawn of the universe. Some believe that they devoured their own world by using radical warlock magics. They consumed all life around them and set out to find more places of mystic power. Eredar warlocks are now counted as some of the greatest sorcerers in the universe. Preeminence in eredar warlock society depends almost entirely upon magical power. Those who command the greatest selection of paramount spells — and thus in theory the greatest magical arsenal — rise to higher ranks. Those whose arcane abilities top out at such pitiful cantrips as wish and shapechange are grunts and lackeys, scarcely worthy of notice.Manual of Monsters Eredar warlocks are spellcasters first. They have been known to flick their fingers in an enemy's direction, causing flesh, bone, and even steel to flare with entropic fire. Hidden warlock "'''Warlocks - we're just better off without 'em, laddie.'" ''- Justicar Gavin ShadestickerWoW TCG Card: Justicar Gavin Shadesticker Most warlocks are of the hidden variety. Hidden warlocks are unwelcome in both the Alliance and the Horde. No one wants them around; they are evil beings who consort with demons. When the Horde discovers a hidden warlock in their midst, it is an unpleasant day for the warlock. Nevertheless, the call of the Burning Legion is strong, and members of both the Alliance and the Horde don the warlock's dark robes. They operate out of the basements and lurk in the alleyways, but still they exist, gripping their secrets with both hands. These hidden warlocks are more prevalent in the Horde, with both orcs and Forsaken (mostly) taking up the mantle. Hidden warlocks usually use spells that will more easily disguise their nature. Satyr Hellcaller "'''There is always a wrong decision.'"'' - Jadefire HellcallerWoW TCG Card: Jadefire Hellcaller Satyr hellcallers are warlocks (or, occasionally, other arcanist classes) who manipulate entropic fire. As demons, satyrs hunger for life and magic, and they delight in cruelty. Some satyrs become hellcallers — arcanists who, rather than summon demons, manipulate the entropic fire of fel power. The iconic satyr hellcaller is large and imposing. He stands close to the rogues and warriors who fight at his side, allowing them to benefit from his spells. The green-yellow flames he summons immolate flesh and consume life. Shadowmagi "'''May darkness take you, for when I'm done, the Light will not recognize you.'"'' - Radak DoombringerWoW TCG Card: Shadow Bolt File:Noxel Shroudhaggle.jpg|Noxel Shroudhaggle: "Don't be afraid! It's just the all-consuming shadow." File:Skodis the Nethertwister.jpg|Skodis the Nethertwister: "Your soul has only two choices: go willingly and painlessly, or be ripped from your body excruciatingly." File:The Darkeater.jpg|The Darkeater: "Those who stand against the shadow will ultimately be consumed by it." While most warlocks specialize in conjuration and demonic pacts, some focus on other areas of the dark arts. Shadowmagi eschew summoning in favor of the destructive power of raw entropy. Some say shadowmagi developed the shadow bolt spell, and it encapsulates their magical style. As well as fel evocations, shadowmagi enjoy spells that weaken other's minds and bodies and those that create darkness. With their connection to shadow, voidwalkers are shadow magi's preferred companions. In times of desperation, a powerful warlock can call the forces of darkness to his aid, blasting a single target with lacerating bolts of shadow. Uncorrupted warlock File:Horatio Plaguetouch.jpg|Horatio Plaguetouch: "The whispers in my ear are those of the Nether, hungering for your energy." File:Justicar Nimzi Banedrizzle.jpg|Justicar Nimzi Banedrizzle: "One must be careful when burying a warlock, lest the gravesite become corrupted." - Maleo the Blur File:Plague Fleshbane.jpg|Plague Fleshbane: "The Legion are mere pawns in the greater game." Uncorrupted warlocks are rare warlocks who do not suffer from arcane corruption: their alignments remain inviolate, unless they cast evil spells, and do evil deeds. Most young warlocks claim they know what they're getting into. They know about the seductive whisper of power and the strength of the Nether. They know of the crushing will of the demon lords and, most of all they know of the corruptive influence of warlock magic. They say it will not happen to them; they will not fall to evil, as have so many before them. Most of them are wrong. Most of them join the dark ranks of the creatures with which they traffic. Some few, though, are right. Some are strong enough to resist the will of the Legion and of the dark powers they wield; they, in turn, bend their wills to mastering demonic secrets while remaining immune to their taint. These are the uncorrupted warlocks, and they spread both distrust and hope wherever they go. Some few even announce themselves openly in the cities of the Horde or, rarer, the Alliance, and make their unique talents available to their affiliation. The Tower The Tower is where the knowledge of dark magiks are revealed. Warlocks reside here to focus their energies towards harnessing the forces of the underworld. Their sect demands payment in precious metals for any services they may offer, as it is then converted into the mystic symbols used in their castings. Metal cages in which to place the subjects of their experiments must be constructed, as well as the ornate metal runes that need to be built into the stone floors for their spells of summoning. Only the blacksmith can provide the needed materials and skills required to meet these exacting specifications.Warcraft: Orcs & Humans manual References Category:Lore Category:Class